CHH Special 1: The Secret Valentine
by AceSage
Summary: It's going to start with Hinata thinking of a simple gift for Naruto. Only, she ends up doing more than that. It's going to turn into a mystery Naruto wants to solve. This is a special chapter unrelated to the plot of "The Chronicles of Hinata Hyuga." If you haven't read, go check it out.


**Author's Note: If you haven't read "The Chronicles of Hinata Hyuga" I would love it if you did. If you have, think of this as sort of treat for sticking with the story.**

**All of them are still in the academy. It's going to start with Hinata thinking of a simple gift for Naruto. Only, she ends up doing more than that. It's going to turn into a mystery Naruto wants to solve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does (if I did, this would have been animated)**

* * *

CHH Special 1: The Secret Valentine

Hinata sighed as she looked at the items in front of her. She was staring at a store window deciding what she should get. Should she get the quality kunai set, or just go with a box of chocolates? The question kept egging at her. She kept thinking until he came to a reasonable solution.

'I'll just get him both.' thought Hinata. 'I hope Naruto-kun likes these. Maybe if he likes them he'll be happy and then I can...,' Hinata shock her head and blushed at her embarrassing thought.

Valentine's Day in The Leaf Village was just around the corner. Honestly, Hinata didn't like the day at all. It was a painful reminder at the fact that she has never received a valentine from anyone and the one person she wanted to give a valentine didn't even like her. This day was a reminder of something she didn't have and something she wanted so badly. It was Naruto's acknowledgement. She never could gather up the courage to talk to him without fainting or stuttering mildly. However, she decided that tomorrow she was going to give theses gift to Naruto somehow.

'It would be really awkward if there were a lot of people around,' thought Hinata. 'I'll just give these to him when he's home. Yeah, that should work.'

Hinata purchased the items and went home to wrap them in gift paper. She made extra sure somebody she knew see her with these items. It would be really embarrassing having to explain that they were for Naruto.

She got to the Hyuga Estate and immediately shut herself in her room to begin wrapping. She kept smiling and humming to herself at the excitement when she thought of Naruto big smile when he gets these items. Naruto never got anything for Valentine's Day just like her.

'How amazing would it be if he got me something,' thought Hinata. 'Heh, which would never happen but its fun to think about.'

Hinata was always good at decorations so the wrapping didn't take more than a few minutes. When she was satisfied with her work she placed them under her bed for tomorrow.

'I have a feeling tomorrow might be a good day,' thought Hinata. 'See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun'

She did her usually prepare for bed routine and went to sleep with the thought of Naruto still consuming her in her dreams.

The Next Day...

When the beautiful sun that Hinata loved shined its rays on her face, she knew that today was the day.

She had it all planned out. After class today, Naruto usually trains in the woods for hours; she figured that would be more than enough time to slip these gifts to his house. She gave up trying to hand these to him personally. Her heart wouldn't allow it.

'Maybe I should write a letter...,' thought Hinata.

Hinata found a pen and began writing.

'Dear Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata going over the letter in her head. 'Even though we don't really speak, I feel like I know you better than anyone. We're rally alike in the fact that I also get called a failure or a loser because I lack important abilities. That's why when I see how hard you try; it gives me the courage to keep fighting. It gives me the courage to face tomorrow with no regrets. That's why I admire you more than anyone. I think your one of the strongest people I know. I hope that one day we can become closer and I can tell you these words to your face. Sincerely, the Secret Valentine.'

Hinata looked over it three times before she decided that it was good. She then changed into her favorite long-sleeved baby blue blouse and with the high collar and her dark blue pants, and took off towards the academy. When she got there she assumed her usual and wished that the time would move more quickly as class began. She sat patiently while Iruka went on about how important it was to prepare before any mission.

Hinata could hear people talking about Valentine's Day. Some people looked happy and others looked sad. Ino and Sakura got ton of gifts from boys. Naruto actually gave a gift to Sakura, much to Hinata sadness. Even though Sakura threw it on the ground as soon as she got it.

'If that was me. I would treasure it always,' thought Hinata. 'If only it could be me...'

Sasuke got the most gifts out of everybody. Every girl in the class, with the exception of Hinata, gave Sasuke a gift. It looked like he couldn't care less thought. Finally, class ended and Hinata looked as Naruto left the class. She followed him discreetly and he went in the direction of the usual spot he trained at. Hinata sighed in relief and made her way to Naruto's house to leave the gifts.

She finally arrived there, and walked up the steps as she got closer to her Naruto-kun's door. She kept looking around to make sure no one would see her. When she finally got to the door she was about to place the gifts there when she felt dizzy.

'I'm so close to Naruto-kun's home.' she thought. She managed to keep from fainting, but she fell through the already opened door by accident. When she came to her senses she realized she was in Naruto's room.

'Oh no!' she thought. 'I'm in Naru-'

Her thought stopped as she looked around. His house was incredibly filthy. There were cloths and ramen cups lying around everywhere. She could barely see the floor. A pretty bad smell was also lingering in the room.

'It's so junky...' thought Hinata.

Hinata had never had a junky room. She rarely made a mess but when she did she would clean it immediately. The Hyuga Estate always had maids that took care of the other places.

'Naruto-kun...' thought Hinata.

Hinata felt bad. She remembered that Naruto was just an orphan. He didn't have anybody to help him clean...

'I wonder...' thought Hinata as her eyes swept across the room. 'I sure I can clean this up before he comes back. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'

She ran to her house immediately and got a ton of cleaning supplies. She managed to get them all back to Naruto's house undetected. She then looked at the room and decides the first thing she was going to do was pick up all the trash.

Thanks to all the cleaning her and her mom would do when she was younger, she knew exactly what tasks to tackle first. She thanked that Naruto's apartment was small or she wouldn't be able to pull this off.

She picked up and folded his clothes. Used some incense to help the smell of the room. She dusted the floors and picked up the empty ramen cups. She swept the floor and folded his blankets. It took over two hours but she finally finished. She was breathing hard from all the activity and smiled as she looked at her work.

'I feel like a wife...' thought Hinata. She blushed instantly at the thought of being Naruto's wife. 'One can only hope...'

She placed her gifts neatly on the bed along with her letter and gathered up her cleaning supplies. She closed his door tightly and made her way home.

'I really hope he doesn't hate that I was in his house without permission,' thought Hinata.

The Next Day...

Hinata woke up and made her way to the academy.

She immediately began thinking about what she did yesterday. She actually cleaned Naruto's house.

'I wish I could have stayed longer to his reaction,' thought Hinata. 'If he was happy, I would have loved to see his smile.'

Went she went to class, all the students were huddled up. Upon closer inspection they were all gathered around Naruto. They usually made fun of him when they did this, but it seemed like Naruto was talking about something.

"I swear you guys!" said Naruto. "My whole house was cleaned and somebody left me some gifts! Not to mention this letter!"

Hinata was totally in nervous mode as people were passing the letter around and saying how sweet and kind it looked. Some said it was the most romantic thing they have read.

"Man," said Shikimaru. "Who could like Naruto so much that they would give him gifts and clean his room?"

There were whispers and murmurs around the kids. Hinata could hear all the girls saying that they would die before doing that. She hoped that nobody would notice that she was the only person that never laughed at or teased Naruto in any way.

"Whoever it was..." said Naruto. "They obviously did this to make me happy and it worked. I just wish I could find them and say thank you. I also would like to get to know them."

'Naruto-kun.' said Hinata smiling. 'He wants to say thank you. Maybe I should...'

"That's why I'm starting an investigation!" said Naruto. "I'm going to look everywhere for this person."

The kids started laughing and calling him stupid. They apparently lost interest and went back to their usual before class activities.

Hinata saw Naruto writing something. When she snuck a closer look, it was a list of names.

'What names is he writing down?' thought Hinata. 'Is my name their?'

Hinata waited patiently as Iruka came to class and started his lecture. After class, she saw Naruto running out like he seemed determined to get somewhere. Hinata followed him and he stopped at the academy gates.

"Okay," said Naruto. "Maybe one of these girls wanted to wait until were alone and out of school and I'm going to find her. The first on my list is... Sakura-chan. Heh let it be Sakura."

Hinata slapped her hand to her forehead. She admired and cared for Naruto greatly, but she had to admit sometimes he could act like a total moron.

'I hope he doesn't get himself in too much trouble...' thought Hinata. "I'll follow him. If he gets himself into too much trouble, I'll suck it up and confess.'

Hinata proceeded to discreetly follow Naruto to his destination. She followed him until he stopped in the shopping district of the Leaf. She saw Sakura looking at some dress in the window and she was alone. Naruto was walking up to her and Hinata prayed that he wouldn't say anything to rash.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

Sakura turned and looked at Naruto. She made a face that looked like she had just drunk sour milk.

"Ugh, what do you want idiot!" said Sakura.

"I just wanted to know if it was you that did those nice things for me?" said Naruto.

"Excuse me..." said Sakura looking like she was just insulted.

"I was just wondering..." said Naruto scratching the back head while blushing. "If you were too embarrassed to confess in front of anybody, you could now that we're alone."

"Uh huh..." said Sakura. "Hey, Naruto could you do me a favor please?"

Naruto looked really excited at Sakura's sudden change of mood. Sakura had a fake smile if Hinata had ever seen one though.

'I think I know where this is going.' thought Hinata as she sighed.

"I'll do anything you want Sakura-chan, believe it!" said Naruto.

"Okay, now just turn around and close your eyes." said Sakura. "I have a surprise for you."

'Naruto-kun wouldn't fall for that trick agai-'

"Right on it!" said Naruto. "So what's the surprise?"

"The prize is a free trip..." said Sakura in a seductive voice. "To the other side of the Leaf Village!"

Sakura kicked Naruto so hard in the behind, Hinata saw him fly in the opposite direction while he was screaming.

"Don't ever say something like that to me again, Cha!" said Sakura raising her fist in Naruto's direction.

'Oh. Naruto-kun.' thought Hinata as she ran in his direction.

When she found them him, he seemed to have landed in a tree. He was clearly dizzy and it looked like he was still blushing. When he finally came to his senses, he wiggled from a branch his pants were stuck on and then...his pants ripped off.

Hinata almost fainted as she saw her precious Naruto-kun in his underwear. When that wore off she almost began laughing at the fact there were cute teddy bears on them.

"Oh crap!" said Naruto running up the tree to retrieve his pants. "Okay, since Sakura-chan wasn't the right one, on to the next one."

'Could it be me?' thought Hinata as she followed Naruto again. 'Wait, the Hyuga Estate isn't in this direction. Maybe he doesn't know where I live.'

Her question was answered as she saw Naruto walk up to another girl in their class who clearly wasn't the secret valentine.

'That's another girl who makes fun of him,' thought Hinata. 'This can't go on all day can it?'

Sadly, it did. Hinata observed Naruto most of the girls in their class. She was beginning to lose hope at the possibility of Hinata Hyuga being written on that list. It got painful to watch for Hinata learning that Naruto obviously hasn't acknowledged her existence.

This game of Naruto asking a girl if she was his secret valentine turned into a game of who could reject Naruto the best.

"Are you by any chance my secret valentine?" The girl proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Did you write me this letter?" Naruto ran for his life as the girl unleashed her two dogs on him.

"Where you the one that cleaned my house?" The girl called for her daddy, who was over six feet tall, and he threw Naruto in the nearby dumpster.

"Could you be the-" This time the same thing happened with Sakura, except this time Naruto agitated a hive of bees. Naruto ran until he dived into a river and waited until the bees left. He still got a few stings thought.

"That's everybody," said a sad-faced Naruto. "I can't believe none of them was the one. There is nobody I'm left, I think. I guess it must be somebody I don't know. I would look for more, but I think it would be too bad for my health at this point. I was positive that one of these girls was it...'

Hinata couldn't bear to be there anymore and began running away while she was blinded by tears.

'Forget about acknowledging me,' thought Hinata. 'I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I exist.' Who could blame him? I've never been a noticeable person. Why can't I be noticed like the other girl. Why do I always have to be forgotten or alone?'

Hinata was about to run home, but she didn't want to explain to Ko why she was so upset. She instead went the Hokage Monument to see the sunset. Whenever she was upset this would always make her feel better. The sunset reminded her of her nice times with her mom.

She arrived there and saw that no one was there like usual. She assumed her spot in the middle of the four Hokage's heads and sat down while hugging her knees. Her tears began flowing again as her thought of despair started taking over again. She stared at the beautiful glow around the village as the sun began receding over the village. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took in the natural beauty of the village.

She smiled as she opened her eyes. When she opened them she was greeted with a sight that almost made her faint. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Naruto come up right next to her.

"N-Naruto k-kun?" said Hinata thinking she was dreaming.

"Hinata," said Naruto looking as if he just remembered who Hinata is. "Why are you here alone?"

Hinata was blushing but she fought deep inside to try to speak in clear sentences. This was her moment with her Naruto-kun, and she wouldn't mess it up!

"I-I like watching sunsets." said Hinata softly.

"Mind if I join you?" said Naruto.

"T-That's fine Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

They both sat there and stared at the sunset for what felt like an eternity in Hinata's mind. He wanted to say something, but her mind was blank.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you a question?" said Naruto.

"O-Oh yes." said Hinata. 'I wonder if he knows I'm the secret valentine now.'

"Have you ever felt as if nobody cared if you disappeared or not."

Hinata lifted up her head and widened her eyes as Naruto's question.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I spent the entire day looking for who my secret valentine was. I wanted to thank them so bad for not only getting me some wonderful gifts, but I also wanted to thank them for cleaning my house. Nobody has ever done anything that nice for me before, ever. The letter they wrote was the nicest thing I've ever read. I just want to meet this person and be their friend."

"M-Maybe his person is to shy... and their just waiting for the right time?" said Hinata trying to act innocent.

"I guess," said Naruto. "I'm just happy that somebody doesn't think I'm a waste of air."

"You're not a waste of air, N-Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata, but its okay." said Naruto looking down. "I'm always alone and when I'm not alone, I'm being ridiculed. I can never understand why. Sometimes I just think it would be better just to run away."

Hinata didn't know what it was but her subconscious took over. Suddenly, the stuttering and blushing was gone and it was replaced with some courage.

"That's not the best thing to do Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "I can understand where you come from. Sometimes I feel the same, but you can't let it consume you. the thing that makes you is the fact that you have a dream that you'll always stand by. I know you struggle, but everyone does. I think you're really brave and that you can maybe meet your dream of being Hokage someday, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto looked stunned. nobody had ever said such nice words to him. Hinata was literally praising him. and saying she believed in his dream.

Hinata started blushing again when she realized what she just said. She basically just openly admitted to admiring Naruto.

'I wonder if he thinks I'm the valentine now.' wondered Hinata.

Naruto looked at her like he was thinking about something. Like he was pondering a possibility.

"Hey Hinata, did you maybe..." started Naruto.

Hinata tried her best to look oblivious, but she knew she wasn't doing a good job at it. She felt the dizziness coming.

"Heh never mind." said Naruto shaking his head.

Hinata was relived and sad at the same time. She was sad that Naruto still didn't see her in that light, but relieved she didn't have to go through an extremely awkward situation.

"You know I don't get you." said Naruto.

"Huh?" said Hinata.

"You're the only person who's hasn't mad fun of me," said Naruto. "You're definitely the first person I've heard praise me before."

Hinata played with her fingers.

"It's just that I don't support putting someone down when they try their best," said Hinata.

"Well you're a special person, Hinata." said Naruto.

"S-Special?" said Hinata. 'He just called me special! If this really is a dream, please never make me wake up!' happily thought Hinata.

"Anyways, It's getting kind of late," said Naruto. "How about I walk you home?"

Hinata started blushing at Naruto's question.

'He wants to walk me home?' thought Hinata.

"S-Sure." said Hinata.

"Alright lets-"

Naruto was interrupted by a large growl. It made both of them jump back in fear. Hinata started giggling when she realized it was Naruto's stomach.

"Looks like you haven't eaten Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

The same rumbling sound appeared, but this time it was from Hinata's stomach. It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Ha, you're one to talk," said Naruto. "Would it be okay for us to get something to eat before I take you home?"

Hinata was really blushing now. First, Naruto wanted to walk her home and now he wanted to eat with her. It was almost like a date.

"T-That sounds nice Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Alright!" said Naruto. "Ichiraku's is on me!"

'Heh, I knew we were going there.' thought Hinata.

The two ninja's in training began walking side by side while the orange glow of the Leaf Village was still in effect. Hinata was in dreamland now. She wanted to tell him that she was the secret valentine but decide she wasn't ready.

'One day I'll tell him for sure.' thought Hinata making a promise to herself.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun." whispered Hinata.

"Hm, you say something Hinata?" said Naruto.

"U-Um nothing," said Hinata. "Let's go eat."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1. I think I might write more specials like these. Did you like it?**

**2. I'm not sure about this but I might even make a movie in story version if I feel really cocky, Hehehe.**

**3. Please leave comment if you want and thank you for reading!**


End file.
